


Not Gonna Die

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biological Warfare, F/F, High Heels, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Gonna Die

Not Gonna Die

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Part 1: **Stand And Fight Forever**

**Chapter 1**

Newly assigned BSAA Agent Rebecca Chambers entered BSAA Headquarters in mid morning, she was there for her first assignment, a terrorist group in La Paz, Bolivia has taken over an airport and threatened to infect all the civilians with the bioweapon. Rebecca respected all of the Agents there but there was only one Agent that the twenty-six year old brunette wanted to be paired up with and that was the beautiful Sheva Alomar, the African Agent who helped Chris rescue Jill Valentine and defeat Albert Wesker once and for all. Rebecca had fallen for Sheva when she saw her at a BSAA/National Security fund raising dinner party one month ago, Sheva was wearing a red silk spegetti stap dress, sheer stockings, and 3 inch red heels.

Rebecca's chest began pounding when the older woman came over and asked Rebecca for a dance, which the young brunette eagerly accepted.

After their first dance, which was magical for both Sheva and Rebecca they went to the bar and ordered some mixed drinks. "So Rebecca, how do you like being an Agent?" Sheva asked after taking a sip of her Mai-Tai.

"I can't complain, Sheva, though I wished that you would have been with me in Raccoon City." Rebecca replied as she reached over and touched Sheva's left thigh. Sheva looked down at Rebecca's hand on her thigh, then back up at the younger brunette's face.

"Rebecca." Sheva said in a near whisper, after the duo finished their drinks they left the bar and headed to the ladies' room. Rebecca watched Sheva's swaying hips as she walked, completely captivated by her secret crush. Rebecca smiled as she followed Sheva into the empty ladies' room.

Then Rebecca closed and locked the door to ensure that she would have Sheva all to herself.

Rebecca stealthily removed her clothes while Sheva's back was turned. "Sheva, turn around. I've got a surprise for you." Rebecca said in a sexy tone.

Sheva turned around and was taken completely by surprise at the sight of Rebecca being totaly nude.

"R-Rebecca, what are you doing?" Sheva asked, clearly confused.

"Seducing you." Rebecca said as she walked towards Sheva, eyes ablaze with lust.

"Rebecca, I-I don't -MMmmph!"

Sheva's protests were silenced when Rebecca kissed the African woman forcefully, then Rebecca backed Sheva up against the wall as their kiss deepened.

Sheva's hands moved up to Rebecca's hips and Sheva pulled Rebecca closer, Rebecca broke the passionate kiss and moved down to Sheva's neck.

Sheva threw her head back and gasped sharply as Rebecca gently licked her smooth ebony skin with her tongue.

"Ohhhhh Rebecca." Sheva moans.

Rebecca eases her right hand under Sheva's dress and finds her very soaked silk panties which make Rebecca smile wickedly.

"So wet." Rebecca whispered as Sheva closed her eyes in response to Rebecca's sensual touch.

"L-let's get outta here...g-go s-somewhere more private, ok Rebecca?" Sheva inquired quickly as she reigned in her rising lust.

"That's a great idea, Sheva." Rebecca said.

The pair quickly leaves the club and rushed over to Sheva's hotel, once there Rebecca pinned Sheva against the wall and once again kissed Sheva hotly, Sheva moved her hands up and down Rebecca's stockinged legs. Rebecca was loving this, Sheva Alomar was a goddess to Rebecca, and the former S.T.A.R.S. Medic had every intention on showing Sheva how much the African beauty meant to Rebecca.

Rebecca pushed Sheva towards the bed, stripping the ebony woman of her dress and panties as she went. Sheva laid down on the bed wearing only her red high heels and her sheer stockings.

Rebecca then slowly began stripping down herself, Sheva was totally captivated by Rebecca's lithe form as more and more of it was revealed to her with each article of clothing that Rebecca discarded until she too was naked, except for her white stockings and blue high heels. Rebecca then got on the bed and crawled sensuously towards Sheva like a panther stalking its prey.

Sheva smiled and eagerly accepted Rebecca when she reached her, Sheva wrapped her legs around Rebecca once their bodies made contact. Then  Rebecca pressed her sex against Sheva's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Rebecca put her hands down on either side of Sheva's head. She used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Sheva, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.  
  
"OH M-MY GOD REBECCA!! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooood !!" Sheva screeched.  
   
Sheva's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her last male lover had ever been. Every move Rebecca made set her nerves on fire, and Sheva saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from her lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Rebecca moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.  
  
A drop of cum fell from Rebecca's chin, to Sheva's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Sheva rolled Rebecca onto her back, Sheva shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Rebecca's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.  
   
"S-Sheva, what are you ... Ooohh!" Rebecca moaned loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. She shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Sheva leaned down to capture Rebecca's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Rebecca responded by tightening her fingers in Sheva's short hair, wrapping her thighs around her new lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Sheva's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Sheva's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Rebecca, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.  
  
"Well, that really something, Sheva, you really wore me out." Rebecca said with a giggle.

Sheva lays her head on Rebecca so that they are cheek to cheek, she smiles and closes her eyes as Rebecca gently stroked Sheva's back.

"I'm glad that you were pleased, Rebecca." Sheva said softly.

Rebecca turned on her side so that Sheva could spoon with her, Sheva pressed her body against Rebecca's. Then Sheva slipped her hands underneath Rebecca's arms so she could access Rebecca's small but perky breasts. Rebecca sighed gently as Sheva squeezed and fondled her breasts with her skillful touch.

Then Rebecca drifted off into a peaceful sleep, in the loving embrace of the woman of her dreams.

 The next morning Rebecca awoke, still in Sheva's arms. Rebecca was overjoyed to have been able to fall asleep and wake up in the beautiful African's arms.

 "How did you sleep, Rebecca?" Sheva asked gently.

"I slept like a baby, Sheva."

Just as Sheva was about to say something her phone buzzed on the nightstand, as did Rebecca's inside her purse.

Sighing, the women exit the bed and retrieve their respective devices.

Josh Stone was on Sheva's other line, while Chris was on Rebecca's line.

"Where are you, Rebecca? I called your house and got no answer."

"At Sheva's hotel, what's up?" Rebecca asked.

 "There has been a terroist attack in Hidden Creek, North Carolina, also the terrorists have kidnapped a US Senator and her daughter who were vacationing there. " Next to Rebecca Sheva is getting the rest of the Intel.

"Agent Alomar, your Primary Objective is to rescue the hostages and stop the terrorists." "Understood, will Rebecca and I have backup?" Sheva asked. "No, we can't spare the manpower. The two of you will be own your own."

Then the two lines went dead, Sheva and Rebecca shared a worried glance with each other.

"Terrific." Sheva said.

After showering Sheva and Rebecca hurried to BSAA Headquarters where they suited up and were officially briefed on their full mission.

"Any idea who is behind the kidnapping, Chris?" Sheva inquired.

"Black Umbrella." Jill said as she entered the Briefing Room.

"I thought Umbrella had been completely dismantled by the US government?" Sheva asked.

"Black Umbrella was originally designed as a Sleeper Cell for Umbrella." Jill said, handing Sheva and Rebecca files on the personnel and the viral weapon that they had developed.

"Congolese Venereal Parasite... sounds delightful." Rebecca says flatly.

"Trust me, 'Becca, it's bad news." Chris said.

"And you want Rebecca and I to tackle this Black Umbrella and what ever kinds of freaks those sickos created?"  Sheva said.

"Yes, Sheva." Chris said.

 They left immediately, the flight from DC to Hidden Creek, North Carolina was quiet, both Rebecca and Sheva mentally preparing for the mission ahead, which was no doubt going to be dangerous.

BSAA Operative Marlene Dawson is waiting at the Hidden Creek Airport for the two Agents that HQ was sending to investigate the Black Umbrella incident and find Senator Stevenson and her daughter Julie, who were reportedly kidnapped and are being held by Black Umbrella Mercenaries.

**********************

Sheva and Rebecca landed in North Carolina at around six thirty in the evening, after grabbing their weapons and other gear they disembarked from the plane and entered the terminal.

Rebecca looks around and spots Marlene, who is dressed in black fatigues coming towards the pair.

"Welcome to North Carolina, Agents." Marlene said, extending her hand to shake Sheva's hand and then Rebecca's.

 

 

 

 

 

　

　

　

　

　

  
  
 

 

 

 

　

　

　

　

　

　


End file.
